<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Thing by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338102">A Nice Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [477]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/02/20: “imperfect, succeed, repair”</p>
<p>I took the title from the tags: Derek deserves nice things and Stiles is A Nice Thing.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [477]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/02/20: “imperfect, succeed, repair”</p>
<p>I took the title from the tags: Derek deserves nice things and Stiles is A Nice Thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles looked at the cabinet door hanging from one hinge.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I’ll fix it.”</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t doubt that. Derek did all the repairs in their home.</p>
<p>Usually, though, he didn’t cause the damage.</p>
<p>“Wanna tell me… why?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t open.”</p>
<p>“Well, looks like you succeeded in—” Stiles stopped talking when he saw Derek was gone, probably to get his tool box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Opens perfectly now,” Stiles said setting a bowl of cereal in front of Derek.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s perfect,” Derek rumbled, his mouth full.</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Stiles replied, adding, “But imperfect,” as he kissed Derek’s forehead, “is beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>